Destiny daughter
by KailaStrikers
Summary: " Vous pouvez nous briser, nous exterminer, nous effacer, mais jamais vous ne pourrez oublier ! Nous sommes la mémoire et le moteur de l'Histoire, des Fils de la mer, les Enfants de Grand Line ! Nous sommes des D. Et jamais, jamais vous ne pourrez l'oublier ..." "Mon adversaire est l'avenir, mon ennemi c'est moi-même."
1. Avant propos

_**A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**_

**Crédit**

**Je ne possède pas One Piece et ses personnages, ils sont la propriété D'Oda-sama !**

**Seuls l'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent !**

**A propos de la fic**

**Les couples principaux sont homosexuels, si cela ne vous plait pas passé votre chemin ! Je n'accepterais aucuns commentaires à ce sujet !**

**Néanmoins on restera dans le soft, les chapitres plus chauds, s'il y a, seront publiés hors fic !**

**Certains personnages seront sans doute OCC pour les besoins de la fic, donc ne paniqué pas !**

**C'est une fiction à **_**trois voix**_**, donc si vous êtes perdus n'hésités pas à commenter, je répondrais au mieux. Pareille pour les fautes ou les oublis, si vous en voyez, signaler-le ! je n'est personne pour me relire donc je ne m'en sortirait pas sans vous !**

**Cette histoire comportera de nombreux Flashbacks, je réitère donc le même conseil que plus haut, n'hésitez pas à demander, les commentaires anonymes sont acceptés.**

**Pour le rythme de parution veuillez vous référer à mon profil.**

**Sur ce :**

**Ja na !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : ****Pour Melusine 78, Neifheim, Feawen84, Osmose-sama, Gonzalezgirl-4 et Zia' veillez me pardonner mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de modifier les chapitres existants, vous aurez donc un peu de spoil**

**Mes plus sincères excuses.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont le temps passe, encore et encore, si rapidement parfois, trop lentement souvent. Pourtant sa mesure est toujours la même, 60 secondes dans une minute, 60 minutes dans une heure, 24 heures dans la journée et 365 jours en un an.

Combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis **ce jour** ? Combien de siècles ? J'ai trop vu, trop vécu pour me souvenir de tout.

Des images, des sons, des émotions passent et dansent dans ma tête, vite, trop vite, fugaces, avant de retournés au néant.

* * *

Je revois le flou des combattants, et nous dans une bulle. A ce moment, une autre scène se rejouait sous mes yeux, identique dans leurs moindres détails, même acteurs, même lieu, même heure.

A cet instant, mon esprit s'est vidé, axé sur une unique pensée …

_Pas ça ! Pas __**encore une Fois **__!_

Je me souviens avoir couru vers **vous, **et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Ton sang coulait de cette plaie béante, sur mes mains, dans mon cœur. Je **savais** que cela adviendrait, j'avais déjà pris ma décision, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, aussi …

_Peu importe ce qui devait advenir, tu n'as pas le droit de __**mourir**__ !_

* * *

Depuis ce moment-là, je chante, je chante cette chanson, la nôtre, la mienne, **la leurs**. Je laisse ma vie s'infiltrée en toi, et réparée ton corps, refermant la plaie dont il ne restera rien.

Les souvenirs apparaissent derrière mes paupières, et mes larmes tombent, les effaçant à jamais. Oh, s'il vous plait, laisser moi encore un peu de temps, juste un peu, pour me souvenir une dernière fois…

Je me fiche d'avoir modifié l'avenir, ça ne me concerne plus car après tout …

… _**Je vais mourir.**_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours tout le monde :**

**Pour ce qui ont déjà lu cette fic' avant son remaniement je leurs adresses mes excuses les plus sincères mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que de reprendre les chapitres existants.**

**Pour les petits nouveaux, merci de passer ici !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**Commencer**

On dit qu'aux portes de la mort une personne revit les évènements les plus importants de sa vie, et c'est exactement ce qui se passe pour moi.

Les sons, les mots, les visages, les images, sensations et émotions défilent dans ma tête puis retournent au néant. Étonnamment, des souvenirs d'une netté improbable viennent se fixer sur mes paupières.

C'était il y a 14 ans…

* * *

…_Noir… _

Mes paupières sont closes, ma tête est lourde, trop lourde. Je ne sens et n'entends rien d'autre que le douloureux battement de mon cœur. Au fond de mon crâne résonne une douce mélopée dont je ne peux comprendre les paroles…

_In o iwa ni… Michibiku tame ni komori-uta… Umi wa shinsende… Haru ga utau utau … _

Les battements de mon cœur et les mots semblent s'enlacer, et peu à peu s'effacent et se taisent…

…_Silence…_

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

… … … … _boum_

_... … … __boum__ …_

… … _boum __… …_

…_Boum__ … … …_

_Boum Boum_

Je sens une énergie formidable parcourir mon corps et déchirer le voile de noirceur qui obscurcie mon cœur. Une volonté d'une force incommensurable s'impose en moi et coupe mon souffle tout juste retrouvé…

_**Vivre**_

Partir. Vite. Je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation, ce n'est pas la première fois et je sais qu'elle ne dure que trop peu de temps. Les chaînes qui m'entravaient aux murs ont fondus sous l'afflux d'énergie et l'obscurité ne me permettant pas de voir grand-chose mes vieux réflex prennent le relais, une vue en trois dimensions des lieux, dans un panel de gris plus ou moins sombres et aux lignes flous, se dessine sous mes yeux.

Sans attendre je me relève et cours, les portes cèdent sous ma volonté et j'avale la distance sans me soucier du béton froid et rugueux qui m'écorche la plante du pied ou de la sirène qui me vrille les tympans. Je frôle les gardes, ma vitesse ne leur laissant pas le temps de faire plus, le plan en 3D dans ma tête me guide vers la sortie et je cours bientôt en pleine forêt, je cours à m'en faire mal au cœur et aux poumons, mes pieds et mon corps doivent êtres dans un état lamentable mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant.

J'ai l'impression que sa fait des heures que je marche dans cette forêt, je n'ai plus aucune force, ma vue est trouble depuis un moment déjà et ne parlons même pas de mon état physique. La lumière est soudain plus forte, je dois être dans une clairière, Je peux entendre des voix masculines mais étrangement familières.

_Et merde, pas maintenant !_ Fut la seule pensée cohérente que je pu formuler avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, le corps parcourut de spasmes et le crâne dans une bouilloire.

Je sens l'inconscience frapper aux portes de ma conscience lorsque deux bras chauds et puissants me retournent et me glisse dans ce qui me semble être un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité. Luttant contre l'obscurité, mon regard s'accroche dans deux yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable, ni ciel ni mer, **ses** yeux. Ce fut la dernière image que je vis avant de sombrer, un nom sur le bout des lèvres…

…_**Éric…**_

* * *

_Rien, je ne sens rien, ni la chaleur, ni le froid. Pas un son, pas un bruit, juste le vide._

_J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, une forme floue se précise devant moi. C'est une petite fille de 5-6 ans, ses cheveux quasi translucide reflétant des milliers de couleurs, flottent et s'animent sous un vent imaginaire. Mais je suis incapable de me détournée de ses yeux… des arcs en ciel y dansent, bougent, s'entrecroisent et s'entrelacent, comme animés d'une vie propre, tout en restant aussi limpide que l'eau d'une source. _

_Je tends la main et mes doigts rencontrent une surface lisse, ni chaude, ni froide, qui ondule sous mon toucher. La fillette aussi a bougé, sa paume se collant à la mienne. J'avance mon autre main et elle bouge aussi, suivant mon mouvement dans une synchronisation parfaite. Je m'immobilise, choquée, incapable d'appréhender la réalité, cette enfant …c'est …_

_« …moi ? »_

_Ma voix résonne, pure, cristalline, emplissant l'espace un instant, puis de nouveau le vide._

_Un son de clochette, me tire de mon hébétement. Je me retourne, me détournant de mon reflet et je vois, devant moi, une sphère de lumière blanche dont la présence fait onduler la surface miroitante sous elle. _

_La sphère pulse au rythme d'un cœur qui bat et lentement, elle change, s'étire, s'étoffe pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme, belle mais indéfinissable._

_« Je suis l'oiseau dans le ciel, l'arbre dans la plaine et le cœur des abysses. Je suis les flammes de l'incendie, l'eau du fleuve et l'écho de la tempête. Je suis ce que chaque être en ce monde construit par ses propres choix, écoute petite sœur, ce pourquoi tu es là. » _

_La voix de cette apparition me berce, lentement mes sens s'engourdissent, mais ses mots m'empêchent de sombrer, et résonnent un à un dans mon cœur, se gravant dans mon âme._

_« Toi dont l'âme a déjà vécue, une nouvelle vie t'attends, dans un autre monde, une nouvelle famille. Je vais te faire un don, un cadeau nécessaire pour le jour du Choix. Mais tout don demande compensation et ton fardeau sera de Savoir._

_Mais n'oublie jamais, petite sœur, que toutes actions à des conséquences et que celles-ci sont irréversibles._

_Laisse-moi te donner ce nom, celui de ton don, celui de … … »_

* * *

Le voile du sommeil s'efface doucement sans pour autant disparaitre totalement. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas rêvé de ce souvenir ? Des mois ? Des années ?

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplace me fit brusquement prendre conscience de mon environnement. L'odeur d'aseptisant, le bip régulier d'une machine et le poids d'un masque sur mon visage m'indiquèrent que je me trouvais dans une infirmerie.

Je reportais mon attention sur la discussion se tenant à mon encontre :

« … repose-toi vieux frère, je prends la garde, Oyagi peut avoir besoin de toi à tout moment »

« Mais … »

« Y a pas de mais qui tienne Sensho ! On dirait que vous venez d'assister à un enterrement ! Vous voulez vraiment que l'équipage vous voit comme ça ? »

« D'accords vous avez gagnez, merci Thatch. »

_Thatch ? Oyagi ? Sensho ? _Ses mots débloquèrent de vieux souvenirs enfermés dans mon cerveau depuis pas mal de temps, heureusement le sommeil me happa avant que je ne fasse une crise de panique.

_Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée ?!_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Hello mina ! Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !**

**Qui suis-je ?**

Noir

Une étendue de noir s'étendait autour de lui. Il ne savait rien, pas même son propre nom …

_In o iwa ni…_

_Michibiku tame ni komori-uta…_

_Umi wa shinsende to haru ga utau…_

_Utau…_

Une mélodie douce familière résonnait dans sa tête, dans son cœur…

_Kodomo-tachi no yume wa yoru no sora ni ginsei ga…_

_Watashitachi no sikatsu wa, moesakaru ro kara umarete iru…_

_Moeru, natsu no dansu…_

_Dansu…_

Brillant, comme une ancre, un lien, la mélodie le réveillait progressivement…

_Ai to nikushimi wa onaji shinjitsudearu…_

_A kesshite mizu ga nagareru to nagarete…_

_Yuragi, aki no kagayaki…_

_Kagayaki…_

Lentement tout lui revenait…

_Umi to yoru wa shizuka ni watashitachi o yobidashite…_

_Yuki ga yukkuri to itami to kare na hakui no munen o iyasu…_

_Sora ga ïdesu to fuyu yume…_

_Yume…_

* * *

_« Dis jiji, pourquoi j'ai pas de parents ? »_

_« Si Roger avait un fils ? Ce démon ne devrait même pas naître ! Plutôt me pendre que de laisser cette engeance vivre ! »_

_« Roger, hein ? C'était un monstre gosse. Un pirate qui a volé des centaines de personnes et en a massacré des milliers d'autres. »_

* * *

Un jeune garçon brun courait, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Les branches d'arbres giflaient sa peau, chaque écorchure qui apparaissait sur celle si le faisait redoubler d'effort pour rentrer chez lui, se concentrant sur la douleur physique pour oublier celle de son cœur d'enfant de six ans qui hurlait à l'agonie, les mots et les phrases des adultes et des enfants de Goa tournant en boucle dans son crâne.

Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la maison de bois qui lui servait de logis, passant outre la présence de ses « gardiens », et allant directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on me hait ? Je n'ai rien fait ! grogna-t-il tout bas, un nœud dans la gorge. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, mis sa tête entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ça faisait un an, un an qu'il avait appris qui était ses parents, un an qu'il haïssait de plus en plus son géniteur et le reste du monde dont lui-même, un an qu'il chérissait et admirait sa mère pour avoir donnée sa vie pour la sienne, un an que le même schéma se répétait, un an depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé cette putain de question :

_Et si Gold Roger avait un enfant ?_

Et toujours les mêmes réponses, les mêmes mots blessant et les mêmes condamnations. Il daigna enfin à relever la tête, posant son regard d'orage et d'acier sur « sa chambre », un matelas à même le sol dans un coin, un bureau couvert de briques et de brocs dans un autre. Un éclat argenté attira son regard, son couteau de chasse reposait là sur le sol, l'attirant come le feu attire les papillons, la lame courbe était froide,_ comme son cœur_, froide à vous en brûler la peau. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de la brûlure froide qui remontant le long du nerf de son bras, engourdissant ses sens, et du liquide écarlate qui glissait lentement le long du tranchant d'acier, le plongeant dans une transe ou n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui-même, rien que cette couleur rouge qui emplissait sa vision et ses pensées, rouge, rouge_ hibiscus_…

_Désolé Maman …_


End file.
